Broken
by JordanGill
Summary: My eyes adjusted to the flame's light and I almost let out a blood-curling scream and staggered back a step. My hand flew up to my face and I muffled my scream. Screaming would not help in this situation. My family was burning alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My name is Jordan and I am new to this website but i wanna give it a try:) Plz no severely mean critisism... i'm trying... geez. xD Well, anyways here it goes... Oh wait, btw... i don't own Naruto. If i did I would create my own happy dance and dance every morning. But I don't and I'm a horrible dancer so thats a good thing. ANYWHOOO.. (again) here is the story: (all Sakura's POV)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight years ago…<strong>

I was having a fantastic dream about going all over the world and shopping for free cute outfits when I started to smell smoke. My eyes popped open and all I saw was yellow and orange. Everywhere I looked I saw flames. Flames were on my dresser and at my door, eating at the wood and preventing me from escaping. But most of the flames were on my bed, burning my pale skin and pink hair. I felt the immense heat all around me. I tried to get off of my bed but the sheets felt like they were tied down. I couldn't move my legs.

I started hyperventilating, sucking in mouthful after mouthful of smoke and ash. When I started to choke on all of the debris flying around in the air I got a hold of myself.

_You have to move! Move, girl, or you will die, NOW! _My inner self told me.

I twisted and twisted under the constricting sheets, trying to get near the edge of the bed. When I reached the edge, the sheets loosened and I fell out of bed onto the burning floor. I hopped up and briefly scanned my room for escape routes. Windows were locked and surrounded by flames and I can't hide in the closet because the flames will get me eventually. I can't stay here or I would either burn or suffocate. My last hope was my door. The flames around my door seemed to burn even higher and my courage plummeted.

_It's now or never, _I thought, trying to hold onto what was left of my courage.

I ran to the door and bounded through the roaring flames. I landed heavily on the floor in the hallway outside of my room. I felt numb all over. I felt hot and cold at the same time, but I was still alive. I knew I had to think about what I should do next.

I needed to somehow get all of my family out of the house safely. My sister, Yumi, and my room's are upstairs. My parent's bedroom and my five-year-old brother's room are downstairs. A short hallway connected my sister's room and my room. When we got out safely, we would both go to my parent's room and hopefully all get out safely.

Loud bangs that sounded like gunshots rang in my ears, bringing me out of my thoughts. _The wood of the house must be breaking_, I thought.

I ran towards Yumi's room and burst through the door. The metal doorknob burned my hand but I was filled with too much fear and adrenaline to care. I looked all around her room, but nobody was in there.

_She must be out already, _I told myself. She must have wanted to get out in a hurry because the covers were ripped off the bed and a lamp was knocked down on the floor.

I was turning around and about to go down the stairs when I heard a few loud bangs and then the most inhuman screams vibrated through the whole house.

"Mom! Dad!"

I raced down the stairs, trying to avoid all of the burning steps.

_Please be all right, please be all right, oh please be all right,_ I thought frantically in my mind as I was running to my parent's room. _Please be alive. Please don't be burning alive._

I opened the door and suddenly wish I hadn't.

I could have lived my whole life only feeling the guilt of my parents dying and me not seeing if they were alive than when I did check on them. That night I saw the most horrifying thing my eyes have ever saw.

When I opened the door smoke burst out. My eyes watered and I started to cough, but I had to see my parents. I had to know what that scream was about and who made it.

My eyes adjusted to the flame's light and I almost let out a blood-curling scream and staggered back a step. My hand flew up to my face and I muffled my scream. Screaming would not help in this situation.

My family was burning alive.

They were all lying on the ground while the flames consumed them and there was blood all over the floor. They all had bullet holes in them and their eyes were wide open. My sister and dad were dead, but my mom was barely alive. She looked up slowly, as if it was painful, and stared at me with terror in her eyes.

I started to go over to her but abruptly stopped when I heard a voice. "I'll ask you one more time. Where is she?"

I saw a figure dressed in all black that had a gun in his right hand and lighter fluid and matches in the other hand. He had on a belt filled with weapons of all kinds. On his face he had a gas mask to protect himself against the smoke and ashes. He was tall, muscular, and posed to kill anyone if he had to. He was talking to my mother, with his back turned to me.

_He is talking about me_, my instinct told me. _I am so glad I picked the room that nobody can see. _To get to my room after you climbed the stairs, you had to go around the corner and the door to my room is there. But when you look around the hallway, it does not look like there is a corner and the only room on the second floor is my sister's.

"I'm not saying," my mom said. "My daughter should know—she looked at me quickly—to run away from this house." The guy didn't notice my mother staring at me, so I should have ran away at that moment.

But I didn't.

Being myself, I care too much about my family to just leave them.

Against my better judgment, I took one hesitant step forward.

"Mom," I choked out.

The man whipped around and pointed his gun. His eyes would haunt my dreams forever. They were the color of freshly shed blood. My seven year-old mind saw them as monster eyes, a killer's eyes.

The man didn't tremble like he was scared to have killed a whole family. No, this guy was probably a trained assassin who always got what he wanted by killing for it.

Unfortunately, what he wanted was me.

He stared at me, checking to make sure I was the daughter. He took something small and square out of his pocket and took a long look at it. He then looked at me again, in such an intense way that a shiver was sent down my spine. He dropped the object on the floor and I stole a quick glance at it. It was a photograph of me on my first day of second grade. That photo only happened about two weeks ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...?<strong> **What did you think? *fingers crossed* tell me good good good* lol plz honest reviews and don't be mean... or at least a lot.. Thank you for reading:) 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am soo sorry! I would have uploaded sooner but I was at a friend's house and I didn't have wifi. I promise to try harder and upload more. Thanks to all of the wonderful people who reviewed my first chapter and thanks to all the wonderful people that reads this. Without all of you I would probably be crying in my emo corner:) Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. I wish I did though. So.. here it is:)**

* * *

><p>Realization crashed into me. <em>I was being followed.<em> I didn't know by whom, but I knew they wanted me for something. I don't know whom I can trust anymore.

A clicking sound snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw the stranger had pointed his gun at me and pulled back the trigger that loads the gun. I think my dad called it a firing pin.

"Come with me and we won't hurt you." He told me in his raspy voice. I thought I heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded like "at least not now."

I forgot how to breathe after he said that. I knew what they wanted with me. The Haruno clan has always been targeted for their so-called "gift" that has been passed down to every Haruno. He obviously knew I had a "gift" and if they handed me over to the scientists or the crazy people… I shuddered just thinking about it.

I look back now and wonder how he knew about my talent when I didn't even know what special thing I could do yet.

My instincts took over. I had to get out of there as fast as I could- even if it meant leaving my family behind. I took a few small steps back, trying to make it not look like I was going to run away. Then I spun on the backs of my feet and fled.

I heard shouts behind me from the man telling me to come back. Like I was going to listen to him.

I didn't know where I was going to go. All I knew was that I had to get out of here. I had to run from my life I had now because there was nothing for me left. It is a wonder how you build something up all your life and it only takes and hour to tear it all down.

I ran to the foyer and flung open the door. Cool, night air burst into the smoke-filled house. My nose stung as I breathed in the clear air, but I didn't stop. I kept on running from my life.

My heart was racing as I ran across the freshly mowed lawn. I tripped over unused flowering pots and gardening tools. My mom loved to garden but now I don't think she'll get a chance to finish. I collapsed in the grass, crying softly at what my life has become.

I looked up and down the street, searching for anybody. I didn't have much time, I knew that man would be out of the house in a few minutes and be trying to kidnap me.

All I saw was one black van.

My vision grew fuzzy and I started to see little black dots. I crawled over to a bush near the front door and out of view. If I passed out, I wouldn't want them to see me.

Nobody was coming. Our house was going up in flames and there is a killer on the loose! Doesn't anybody care about what happens to us?

I leaned back against the side of our house, not relaxing but forcing the nausea away and listening. Listening for footsteps, the click of a gun loading, or maybe a siren.

As if my thoughts have summoned it, a few minutes later I heard a siren in the distance. The siren of the fire truck rang out in the streets, getting louder and closer with every ring.

When the ringing was about a quarter of a mile away, the front door burst open and the man dressed in all black came out. I shrink back into my hiding spot and if he saw me, he didn't acknowledge me. He sprinted across the lawn and leaps into the van. The van quickly starts and drives the other way than which the siren is coming from.

Hatred and anger filled my heart to the brim. How dare this person come into my house, kill my family, threaten me, set the house on fire, and just run!

_I'll find you one day. On that day, I will make you sorry for what you did to me,_ I thought with my newfound hatred about my family's killer.

I didn't want to think any more so I turned to stare at the approaching truck. _Go into the yard so they can see you, _my inner self instructed me.

I stood up with the help of the wall and took a hesitant step. Other than being in shock and a little wobbly, I was almost fine. I made my way slowly into the yard where I collapsed. I was too tired to continue but thankfully I didn't have to. Where I lay in the yard I could see the road clearly and they would be able to see me.

I closed my eyes in weariness and grief. As I lay listening to the ever-coming siren, my mind turned on again. _What would happen to me? Who was that guy? How did he know? Is it just him or a companion? Will I ever be safe? _And the worst of them all: _Is he coming back for me?_

Trying to stay conscious and fight away the bile threatening to come up, I opened my eyes. A pink layer covered my eyes. I tried to move my arms to brush the hair away but I couldn't move.

The siren was blaring in my ears by now. When it stopped, I heard doors open and slam shut again. I heard footsteps coming towards me while some went to the back of the truck. There were maybe six firefighters in total. One came over to me and brushed my hair out of my face. I was staring at a man with a fireman suit on with concern in his deep gold eyes. He pressed his cool hands on my overly large forehead to see if I had a fever and asked me in a worried voice, "Are you okay? Can you breath easy? Can you understand me?"

I could hardly nod but somehow managed. He breathed a sigh of relief and called something over to his buddies. I didn't quite hear it because I was slipping out of consciousness. He turned back to me and I focused my full attention on him.

"We are going to get you to safety. Everything is okay now."

Right as that came out of his mouth, I could feel my body relax. I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding in and my muscles and limbs relaxed. I saw the two firemen who went to the back of the truck coming near my with a stretcher and one of those breathing machines. I was trying to assure them I was okay, but my mouth wouldn't open. I was utterly exhausted and didn't start to protest when they carefully hoisted me into the stretcher.

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was the medical mask that helps you breathe being put over my face and heads surrounding me and looking at me.

The last thing I heard was the kind fireman saying, "Everything will be all right now."

As soon as I heard those words, my eyelids fluttered and started to droop. _Lets hope so,_ I thought before I closed my eyes and embraced the darkness. If I kept my eyes open just a little bit longer on that one night, I would have saw as they hoisted me into the van, the few pairs of red eyes watching my every move.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it:D This will be the end of the flashback<strong>

**D8 yep just so you all know, this was a flashback to when Sakura was 7 and the next chapter is when she is 15.**

**Well, thanks for reading and give me reviews. I love every single one of them:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I finally uploaded! Sorry it took me a while but I was forced to do fun stuff against me will. I would rather be holed up in my room on my laptop (no joke). But I have a question. If you even bother to read this authors note thing, I want you to answer a question and I will go with majority. DO YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE LONG OR SHORT? Well, enjoy:) oh and I don't own Naruto and please review :D**

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open and I bolted up in bed in a cold sweat. I stared at the wall. Not on fire or charred, just covered with a calendar with an X on today's day and hot pink paint. I was staring at the calendar for a while, trying to figure out why the X was there. My groggy mind barely registered a sound from somewhere downstairs.<p>

"Sakura! Get your lazy ass out of bed this instant or you are going to be late on your first day of school!" the voice yelled up at me.

_School? _I thought. As my mind cleared, I remembered what today was. As my foster mom, Mai just told me, it was the first day of school. _Yay._

As I swung my slender legs out from underneath the messed-up sheets, I remembered my dream. My breath caught in my throat and I paused in midair. I wouldn't say it was a dream, because it was a memory. On that one night, many years ago, my life practically ended. My house was burned and family murdered. I was safe, but just barely. Once the ambulance took me to the ER, I was diagnosed with some first and second degree burns and had to be put on a ventilator for the one week that I stayed there. After that week, I was fine and was sent to a foster home nearby.

The foster home was nothing special, just a brick building on the outside and multiple rooms on the inside. I had heard stories about many foster homes about how many kids had to share one room and a mean headmistress, but thankfully this one wasn't anything like that. This was the foster home type that didn't get a lot of children coming in so it was actually clean. The home had nice staff and I had a room all to myself. The children were nice and the younger children didn't bother me that much. For the first few weeks, I secluded myself in my room and barely ate anything. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts and memories of my family.

After a month of mourning, my heart grew harder. I now knew I couldn't trust anyone but myself. I started to wander around, but still keep my distance. I got a few friendly smiles, but they were left unreturned. One day while I was eating breakfast by myself, a new kid came in. I never learned her name, but she came in and sat right next to me. She started talking and I halfway listened. She asked me basic questions like _what is my name? _and _how old are you?_ I answered quietly, and she smiled at me.

"I think we can be great friends," She said and stuck her hand out. I took it timidly, but my fingers were mentally crossed. There is no way I am letting anybody get close to me again. I stuck around her the rest of the time I was there.

I was what they considered one of the "lucky ones." I was there for about two months and then a family came to adopt me. They seemed nice and I didn't want to blow my chance at getting out of here. I put on a fake smile, which they thankfully didn't see through, and was as polite as I could be.

It sickened me all the way to my core. How can they be so carefree when things in the world are going wrong every minute?

But, anyways, I did get adopted. I didn't have any good-byes to say so they took me the next day. They took me to a two-story house that was on the river. The exterior was a mix of stone pillars and concrete. The outside deceived you because it looked small, but the inside was huge. There were six bedrooms and five and a half baths. I picked the bedroom on the second floor. The room was so large that even with my full-sized bed in it, you could still fit maybe twenty people on the floor. The room was away from everything and was peaceful. In the room were my bed, stuffed animals, multiple books, and a desk. On the desk were a few reminders of my past life with pictures of my family on them. The view was of the river, but was halfway covered by trees. We had a huge backyard with a dock. The dock was where I would go to watch the sunset after dinner and soak up the last few rays on sunlight.

Time flew by. My eighth birthday came and went with a piece of cake and some presents. As did my ninth, tenth, eleventh, twelve, thirteenth, and fourteenth birthdays. My new family wasn't around much to spend time with me. We lived in a secluded area where there weren't much people around and those who were around were elderly people. I was home-schooled, so I didn't meet any new people. My foster parents didn't teach me much so I had to learn by myself.

I usually spent my days holed-up in my room teaching myself, but every now and then I went outside. The home was peaceful and quiet. I usually went out on the dock and thought. I thought about my family, the killer, what my future holds for me. I always let out a few tears everyday when nobody was around to see me. The days were uneventful and boring. Or at least, they were until my fifteenth birthday.

On that hot summer day, Mai and her husband, Hokusai, were at work. They were both lawyers and were working on a case involving a scam. I was left all alone to wait until dinner to see them again. Since I had finished all of my schoolwork for the next week and I was all ready for the drivers permit test, I decided to take a walk. I walked to the beginning of the neighborhood and to the Sonic across the street. I bought a Reece's Sonic Blast (**yummy! **) and sat down. While I sat, I saw a group of teenage boys ride their bikes up. They were so wrapped up in their own conversation they didn't notice me. While I slurped my ice cream, I caught little bits of their conversation.

"Did you hear about the new high school just down the street?"

"Yep, I did, and unfortunately my parents did to."

"Dude, you're going there?"

"Damn, guess it sucks to have parents that constantly work."

"I know. They say that I can walk to school now and they can get to their jobs on time now. Damn…"

_Crap, there is new school right by my house?_ I thought. If Mai and Hokusai heard about this, they would definitely take advantage of it. After dinner, I sometimes heard them talking about how I don't get out of the house much and how a convenient school would be perfect if we had one. Since I just turned fifteen and am about to be a freshman, they would send me there in a blink of an eye saying how this would be the time to "spread my wings."

I finished my treat and stood up. I wanted to have at least an hour or more just to myself. I threw my cup in the trash and crossed the street. I started toward a park that is near my house, but didn't make it.

I was enjoying the feel of the warm sun on my back when I heard the car pull up. A black Infiniti G25 pulled up next to me. The passenger side window rolled down and inside were the faces of Mai and Hokusai. I thought in my head _Great, there go my few hours of freedom. _They were smiling and looked excited for something.

Hokusai said in his deep voice, "Sakura, we have great news. Get in the car and we will tell you on the way home."

I got in a little suspicious about what was so important and asked, "shouldn't you be at work?"

Mai pulled the car on the road again and replied, "Well, we won the case. Everything was fixed between the two parties and that's great because now we get to spend more time with you."

I just mumbled something unintelligent that was apparently to low for them to hear and Hokusai said, " Don't you want to know what the news is?" Without waiting for me to reply he continued, " Did you hear that a new high school just got built down the street? Mai and I think it would be a perfect opportunity to meet new people and make some friends instead of being in the house all day."

When he finished, he and Mai were smiling. I wasn't. _Why? Why on all days do they have to do this to me?_

I knew there was no point in arguing because trying to win a fight against lawyers whose living is based on debating, will not turn out well for me. I guess it was decided, I was going to the new high school as a freshman.

A booming voice snapped me out of me flashback and back into reality. "Sakura! I swear if I have to come up there and get you, you will be sorry and miss your first day of school! Get down here right this instant!"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, please review and answer this question: <strong>DO YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE LONG OR SHORT? Thanks for reading and maybe reviewing. Bye:D<strong>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thank you soo much for putting up with my laziness. Stories might be coming a little slower because of all my school work and sports and blah... And I am so sorry when I don't have time to write because I am so tired all of the time. I swear I have insomnia because over the weekend and on school nights i stay up till 4 in the morning and sleep till lunch time(on weekends) and (on school nights) stay up till 3 and wake up at 5. Yep... life blows. -_- But I love writing and will continue at my snail pace :3 Thank you again for putting up with me and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I gave my head a sharp shake and continued to stand. Now was not the time to think about that. I blinked a few times and realized I was crying.<p>

This time I gave myself a mental shake. _Stop thinking about it. Just get through today._

I made my way over to my gigantic closet, which was one of the only good things that came out of the adoption. One of the bad things was that I couldn't use it. My new high school was a private school and made us wear uniforms. The uniforms weren't _that _bad and looked somewhat cute. The girls had to wear white blouses and "knee-length" skirts. I know for a fact that girls there would have shorter skirts. Boys had to wear a white polo and either navy blue pants or shorts.

I grabbed a blouse and skirt and headed toward my bathroom to wash away the night's grime.

I stripped out of my pajamas and stepped in the shower. The warm water washed over me, soothing my mind and putting me in an almost sleepy trace. I finished my shower, quickly dried off, and put on my uniform. Once I thought I looked "acceptable" I headed down to the kitchen.

I didn't bother calling out because I knew Mai and Hokusai were already at their job and "bringing home the bacon" as they would call it. But I don't mind. Sometimes I want company, but I practically grew up by myself so I am more of an independent person.

That means that I don't need parents to help me get ready for school, so I was ready for school in no time. I usually don't eat in the mornings. Continuous mornings of my failed attempts of cooking can make anyone lose their appetite. So I went up to my bedroom and put on just the tiniest hint of makeup and styled my bubblegum-pink hair just right. I packed up my backpack and headed out the door.

The walk to my torture was about mile away so I had some time to waste. My thoughts drifted to my memory. I remember that night, every thing that happened and every thing that was said. The guy told me to come with him because of my power. That made me wonder how he knew about the Haruno clan curse.

I remember the story from when my mother used to tell me it as a bedtime story and I thought it was all just a story. As I thought about it, her sweet voice rung in my ears and brought back a childhood memory.

"**Sakura, if you get in bed, I will tell you a bedtime story," my mother told me. My tiny body scrambled as fast as it could into my bed and ducked under the covers. My face was in a smile when my mother started her story.**

"**Long ago there once was a beautiful cherry blossom tree. It was said to have magickal powers, but they were never seen before. One night there was a special blood moon and something extraordinary happened. The red light seeped through the clouds and it lit up the tree's blossoms. All of the red cherry blossoms fell off the tree and were swept up by the wind. They were carried to the nearby village where people from many different clans were resting. The blossoms floated through some open windows and landed near the people. The cherry blossoms then glowed red and gave off a beautiful scent. By the time the sun would touch the horizon indicating a new day, the blossoms would have faded, never to be seen again. Legend states that whoever breathed in the red cherry blossom's scent would gain powers that were unknown to humanity. It would be both a blessing and a curse for they would be targeted thorough their life by the blood moon who unwillingly gave up his powers. The only way to get rid of the curse would be to make a deal with the Blood Moon himself."**

"**But be careful, the Blood Moon would disguise himself and make a deal with you that has horrible consequences. Never trust him, he uses trickery and temptation." My mother would warn me.**

**I just smiled and asked, "Was the Haruno clan there, Mommy? Did we get special powers?"**

**My mother seemed to grow paler and nodded her head. She would the mutter, "But it isn't a blessing. Let's hope it skips you."**

**I would think nothing of what she said because I was always halfway asleep. She kissed me on my forehead and said good night. She would then turn out my light and close my door.**

I drifted out of my thoughts when I heard the noise of people talking. I turned a corner and there was my school. Shiny new roof, brick building, and lunch tables filled with talking high school kids. It was a new school, but it seemed like everyone already knew each other. I was the odd one out. All of the faces around me looked unfamiliar and maybe had a hint of judging. After all, it's not everyday you see someone with pink hair.

I ignored all of the curious stares and headed toward the main office to get my class schedule. I started to open the door when a blond blur came out and ran into me.

I fell on the floor and glared up at the person who was now saying they were sorry fifty times a second. It was a girl, probably around my age, with light blonde hair in a ponytail and cornflower blue eyes. She held her hand out to me and helped me up.

"I am so sorry!" She said and then looked at me closer. "You're new here, right? I've never seen you around before. My name's Ino Yamanaka."

"Um, yeah I was homeschooled before I came here and I'm Sakura Haruno." I told her.

Her face brightened and a big smile was now on her face. "You're getting your class schedule, right? Well come on let's get it and then I can introduce you to my friends. Then we can compare schedules…"

She was still rambling as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the office. She pulled me up to the front desk, told the lady my name, and handed me my class schedule and locker combination.

She then told me, "You have twenty minutes before homeroom. It is 8:10 now."

I thanked her and then Ino pulled me outside to a group of seven kids sitting on a lunch table. They all looked up when I approached and Ino started the introductions.

"Hey everyone! This is Sakura Haruno. She is new this year." She then pointed to the person closest to us and said, "This is Hinata Hyuga. She is really shy and quiet but nice. Next to her is her boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka. He is a huge dog lover and is sometimes loud and obnoxious."

Hinata was a petite girl with blue-black hair that came to the middle of her back and creepy white eyes. She smiled and timidly said, "Hi." The boy next to her had his arm around her and was smiling. He had brown hair and a red triangle on each cheek. He continued smiling and gave me a loud, "Hey Sakura."

Ino then turned to the guy next to Kiba and said, "He's Neji Hyuga. He is Hinata's cousin and is the most serious one of this group. He may crack a joke at times, nut almost never. The girl next to his is his girlfriend, Tenten. She is for some reason obsessed with weapons. Nobody knows why, but she is also the most tomboyish person of this group."

Neji stared at me with those creepy white eyes. He had long brown hair had on a serious expression, but I think I saw a little smile. Tenten had brown hair in two buns on the top of her head and chocolate eyes was giving me a big smile and said, "Don't mind him, he's a man of few words." I offered he a smile and quickly turned to whoever Ino was introducing next.

I saw a guy with brown hair and a lazy expression. He looked like he was almost asleep. Ino was saying, "This is Shikamaru Nara. He is my boyfriend and extremely nice and funny. He's lazy at times but always amazing."

She started to make lovey eyes at him, but the quickly turned to the last two guys. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He is loud, obnoxious, annoying, hyper, and sometimes you feel like you want to kill him. But, he is really nice and is always there for you. Next to him is his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. He is the highlight of almost every girl's wet fantasies and the bad ass of the school. He doesn't talk much and is sometimes a complete jerk and acts like he has a stick up his ass."

The two guys who I turned to looked like they should have been in Playboy or something. Naruto had blonde hair, which was spiked up, tanned skin that looked like it glowed, and ocean-blue eyes. He had a huge infectious grin on his face and I smiled back. Next to him stood a guy with raven-black hair and piecing onyx eyes. His flawless skin was like the moon, pale but beautiful. He looked at me, said something that sounded like "Hn", and went back to staring at something else.

Ino then looked at me and said, "Last, but definitely not least, you have me. I am the hottest and coolest girl here. I love shopping, gossiping, parties… definitely parties. In fact, I think there is one coming up soon…" She continued to talk but I could tell no one was listening. She startled me by suddenly saying, "You still have you backpack. Here, I'll show you to your locker." My hand was grabbed yet again and was now being pulled toward the building.

I looked back to see kids scattering and going inside buildings. I guess it was almost time for school. Ino took me to a locker near the bathrooms (close, but not too close where I could actually smell) and said, "Here it is. Locker 151. Oh, and can I see your schedule for a minute?"

I gave her the piece of paper and opened the locker with the combination I was given. There were already books in my locker and I shoved my backpack in and grabbed my first period books.

A minute later Ino was done memorizing my schedule and handed it back to me. I looked at it again, while she was talking.

8: 30-9:15:First period (Homeroom): Kakashi Hatake (Social Studies)

9: 20-10:05:Second period: Orochimaru (Science)

10: 10-10:55:Third period: Kakashi Hatake (English/Literature)

11: 00-11:45: Fourth period: Anko Mitarashi (Algebra 1-Advanced)

11: 50-12:35: Fifth period: Lunch

12: 40-1:25: Sixth period: Itachi Uchiha (Free)

1: 30-2:15: Seventh period: Maito Gai (Physical Education)

2: 20-3:05-Eighth period: Deidara of Iwagakure (Art)

Sakura sighed. _Same 45 minute classes everyday, huh? _She thought. She barely paid attention to what Ino was saying in the background, but still took everything in.

"Ok, so you have first period, a.k.a homeroom, with Kakashi. He is nice if you don't get on his bad side and you have that class with everyone that I introduced to you this morning. Second period is with Orochimaru. Ugh. Good luck. He is by far the creepiest teacher here." She leaned in close to me and whispered, "My theory is that he's a closet pedophile. He keeps on staring at boys with his weird eyes." I laughed quietly and she leaned back and continued in a regular voice, "You have that class with Sasuke. Next class is English/Literature with Kakashi. All of the girls have that class. Algebra, which is taught by a tough teacher called Anko, is with both Naruto and Sasuke. Nobody can figure out how Naruto has that class. He is as dumb as can be. Then comes my favorite class, lunch. After that you have a free period with Naruto. Sasuke's sexy older brother, Itachi Uchiha, teaches the class. Free period is just a time to catch up on homework, talk, or do other stuff. Sometimes Itachi comes up with something for you guys to do. Then comes P.E. with Guy-sensei. He is a freak who wears a green spandex suit. We all think he's crazy. Last class is Art with Deidara. DO NOT confuse him with a woman! It is rumored that some kid called him 'Miss' and he blew them up! Anyways, last two classes are with everyone."

When she finally shut up, I was staring at her. _Did she memorize everyone's schedule? How can she talk for so long? Did she memorize everyone's schedule? She barely took a breath through that whole speech! Maybe she will grow up to be a rapper…" _

The ringing bell pulled me out of my thoughts and I hurried to follow Ino to first period.

* * *

><p><strong>I am really sorry that the story is boring so far, but I SWEAR! it will get better! please put up with me for little longer;)<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review! Bye :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update quick enough but school is becoming a pain in the ass with all the teachers breathing down my back and getting on my last nerve. Funny story... not to long ago I actually yelled at one of my teachers because they said my skirt (yes, I go to a damn private school. That's how you know we are naughty ;) ) was to short. Fun time for me, not them. But anyways... here you go. Enjoy:D**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: **

**If you are a NaruHina fan, I have plans for him so sorry. That's it :)**

* * *

><p>Ino took me through winding hallways and into a classroom. Kids were all over the room, even though the bell had already rung. The teacher must have been running late. We picked our seats near the back of the classroom. Some people stared at me, probably for my unique features. It's not everyday you see someone with bubblegum pink hair, vibrant green eyes, and a humongous forehead. I sat in the corner, Ino sat beside me, and Sasuke in front of me. Everyone else was spread out along the back. After I got settled, the teacher came in. He had silver hair, a mask that covered one eye, and a book that suspiciously looked like porn in his hands. He sat at his desk and took attendance. After that, he gave us those stupid "Do your homework, be on time, no bullying, don't fool around, no gossiping or rumors, be responsible and make good choices, be the best you, blah blah blah" rules that teachers always give on the first day. The only strange thing was the glances he constantly sent over to our little group.<p>

I zoned out and stared out the window. I watched the trees rustle in the wind outside with their autumn-colored leaves, wishing I could be out there. I close my eyes, but I then get a feeling that someone was watching me. The hairs on my arms stood on end and I got tense. It felt like someone was staring at me from the shadows. My eyes shot open and scanned the shadows under the trees from where the sun didn't shine. I didn't see anything, but the feeling didn't go away.

I turned and stared at the board until I herd the bell. The feeling slowly went away and tension left my body. I sighed in relief and went to my locker. I got my science books out and turned. I bumped into a hard, muscular body. I looked up and then quickly looked down, a blush rising on my cheeks. Sasuke was staring down at me and I muttered a small "Sorry" and found him smirking.

_Arrogant meanie,_ I thought childishly. I could almost smack him. He turned and led the way and I followed like a baby duckling. In my mind I was taking note of every turn to every classroom so I would know the ways for tomorrow.

We arrived at yet another identical looking door and went through. The science room resembled a small science lab. There were tables complete with 2 stools per table and tin tubs about 12 inches long as the centerpiece. One long desk for the teacher was near the front of the classroom and a closet probably filled with nude models of the body. On the counters were posters, diagrams, and jars of snakes. Snakes covered the walls and boards. I shuddered inwardly. Gross.

I picked the first open seat, which was in the middle of the left rows of tables. Sasuke, to my surprise (and to his fangirls' horror), took the open seat next to me. I gave him a curious look and he gave me a shrug that seemed to say I-can-sit-wherever-I-want.

The teacher then walked in right before the bell and I couldn't help but stare. His face looked like a makeup artist had a seizure in the middle of his work.

"Hello class. I'm Mr. Orochimaru, your science teacher. I will only spend a few minutes going over the rules and expectations of this school," he said to us in his nasally voice. His green eyes eerily reminded me of one of the thousands of snakes all over the classroom and his black hair hung limply around his pale face. His eyes flickered over to Sasuke and what Ino said about the teacher being a closet pedophile crossed my mind.

As Orochimaru talked about what we should and should not be doing in the lab, I was wondering if Mai and Hokusai made the right choice in sending me here.

"All right class that is enough talk. This year we will be learning about life science. Life science meaning animals. Animals meaning snakes. Any questions?" A few kids put up their hands and Orochimaru gave them the stank eye. They apparently didn't have a question anymore and put down their shaking hands.

Apparently 'a few minutes' equals the whole class. Science class passed almost unbearably slow and my only entertainment the whole class were the glances Uchiha gave me and the glares his fangirls threw at me shortly after. As the bell rang, I almost high-tailed it out of there and was about to trample some people along the way. But I somehow restrained myself and walked calmly behind Sasuke out of the room. Orochimaru's eyes followed Sasuke with an odd gleam in his eye and I made a mental note to tell Sasuke the he might be the newest edition to his pedo closet.

I squeezed past kids, trying to get to my locker. My next class was a mixture of English and literature taught by Kakashi. I grabbed my books and headed back in the general location of homeroom. I am proud to announce that I did find the classroom and was there before the girls came. I grabbed the same seat near the window and gazed at my other classmates.

I was deep in thought and almost oblivious to the outside world when I first felt the tingling throughout my body. The tingling grew more intense and I remembered that the only other time that I felt this way was on the day after my fifteenth birthday. I was sitting on the dock staring at the sunset over the water, alone with my thoughts, and the tingling started in my arm. It felt a little like when one of your limbs fall asleep and I shook my arm. The feeling stayed and only went away when Mai called me in for dinner. Then later that week, I found that my eyesight and hearing had improved drastically and I could make out distinctive tastes. I still had yet to find out what caused that.

The tingling brought me out of my memories and was the most present in my right hand. I watched my hand as I opened and closed the fist and I sucked in a breath. There was no way it could be true, but it seemed as though my hand went translucent. I leaned my head in closer and increased my concentration. My eyes widened as I saw my hand almost disappear completely and my arm was going translucent as well.

My concentration broke as the class door banged open and Ino, Hinata, and Tenten barged in. As I felt the tingling die down, my arm and hand returned to normal.

I tried to hide my look of fear and confusion as the group headed over to me.

Ino walked to the desk beside me and said as she was sitting down, "Found your way here by yourself, huh?" She smiled and continued, "Well looks like you won't need an escort tomorrow."

I gave a small smile and nodded. I was thankful that I could be independent again. I didn't like relying on people, no matter how kind they were. I was about to say something more, but Kakashi came through the door and said, "Okay everyone, get in your seats. This class will be a piece of cake if you listen and pay attention…"

My thoughts were already somewhere else. My head was tilted to a certain angle so that it looked like I was listening but was really looking at my arm.

_What the hell was that before? _I had a stare-down with my arm, trying to concentrate on a certain part. Nothing. My eyes closed in frustration and jolted open when a loud sound rang in the classroom.

I felt my face heat up as I stared at the huge English text book corner that currently rested on the edge of my desk, which was held by the hand of…

_Oh shit._

"Miss Haruno, care to join us? If you don't wish to, a little walk to the principal's office could be arranged. I'm sure she would love to see you." Kakashi told me in a very serious tone.

"Um, I don't think that will be necessary. I would much rather stay here and enjoy the rest of class." I said.

"Very well," Kakashi said with an amused gleam in his eye and headed back up to the front of the class.

I let out an inaudible sigh of relief and saw Ino give me a grin.

* * *

><p><em>Only one more class until lunch. Clock, you better move your ass.<em>

I had just opened my locker shut when Naruto propped himself against the locker beside mine. "How was your day so far, Sakura?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Good. It is a little boring, though." I told him, closing my locker and following him to my next class.

"Well, it is high school. But school is funnier now that you're here." He gave me another breathtaking smile. I smiled back; appreciative that someone cared about me being here because it sure as hell isn't me.

We met Sasuke in the classroom. He was already sitting down and I took the seat between him and Naruto. The teacher at the desk had violet-colored hair that was in a ponytail and light brown eyes.

"Good morning class, my name is Anko Mitarashi. This is the advanced algebra group and that proves that you all are capable of high grades. I expect only the best from you…"

_Damn, I really hate school lectures. _It wasn't long before the bell rang, signaling end of morning classes and time for lunch. I said a short good-by to Sasuke and Naruto and headed to my locker. I grabbed my lunch and Ino came up beside me and hooked her arm through mine. Smiling, she led me out of the double doors and into a beautiful courtyard. Paths ran to the middle of the courtyard and them fanned out in each direction. Colorful flowers and trees lined the paths and the trees' leaves gave off a golden hue.

Ino laughed at my fascinated stare and whispered something like, "Beautiful isn't it? Well come on, we have our own secluded spot for lunch." She took my arm again and led me on to a smaller path that cut through a grove of trees. The path emptied out into a medium-sixed clearing, big enough for maybe ten people to sit comfortably on the ground.

Hinata and Kiba were sitting next to each other and not far from them Neji and Tenten. Ino ran over to sit beside Shikamaru, who looked like he was fast asleep, and I sat down beside her. Naruto and Sasuke had yet to show up. I dug into my lunch of a slice of pizza, some fruit, and water. I was halfway through my pizza when the two boys showed up. Naruto, being his loud self, stepped through the clearing and loudly announced the obvious, "We're here!"

Sasuke just made his signature "Hn" and sat down next to me. Naruto sat across from me and out little circle was complete. Some bickering started over who had the worse classes and what they did over summer break. A few of the questions got directed at me and I was glad I was actually taking part in the conversation.

Naruto, who was being overly boisterous, asked me, "Hey Sakura, what did you do over summer?"

"Nothing really. I walked up to Sonic a few times and went to the pool, but just hung out most of the time," I replied.

"You live near the pool that is near the forest?" Ino asked me. I nodded my head and confirmation and she suddenly looked like someone told her she won the million-dollar lottery. "That is one of our main hang out places! We were actually going to go sometime next weekend. You should totally come."

I was briefly startled at her offer, but then heard myself say, "Okay. That would be great."

"Yay!" Ino squealed and the conversation turned into an argument over who would drink the disgusting concoction of food and juice mixed up in a drink carton made by Naruto and Kiba.

I felt a tiny tug in my heart and thought, _Wow, these people are going out of their way to make me feel welcome and part of their group. I couldn't have asked for anything better._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sorry for making every class really detailed. I'm only doing it on the first day then I hope the rest would just flow better. Well, thanks! Review and suscribe!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chapter! Please please review! I want some feedback :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>With just three classes left, I trudged to sixth period behind Naruto. My mind was wandering and I wondered how "fun" this class would be. <em>Probably as boring as shit cause, remember, you are in school. <em>My mind grumbled to me. And it, well… I was right. This is school, the most boringest place on Earth where parents send their kids because they don't want their kids to know that all they do, after the kids are gone, is eat bonbons all day and watch soap opera reruns (yes, even the males.) Adding on to that fact, school is determined to take all of your imagination, creativity, and happiness out of you life and make the rest of your days a living hell. A hell where teachers breathe down your backs, where you get in trouble for accidentally going to the bathroom the same time a boy is there and teachers say it was "all planned out" or something like that, and where you have to turn in pointless shit about pointless facts that you have learned and will never use in life.

Now, what hell would be complete without a few bitches/fangirls there to fuck up your life? Let me tell you. None.

Ever heard of the expression "Don't fan the flames?"

Every hell needs a continuous fire (which is now nicknamed gossip). Those bitches/fangirls were the huge, slutty fan. As I walked down the hall behind Naruto, I heard snippets of their conversations.

"Ew. Pink hair? Green eyes? She should be in a circus if you ask me."

"And her humongous forehead. Don't forget that."

"Ha. How can I? It's huge!"

"Why is she following Naruto around? If she's flirting with him, I am going to punch her!"

"Just punch her? Hell to that, Naruto belongs to us! **(A/N This lovely conversation is brought to you by no other than the Naruto Fan Club themselves.) **I'll make sure she suffers!"

"What about our Sasuke? The slut is hanging around him, too."

"Damn it! No slut has any right…" **(And here comes the Sasuke Fan Club.)**

The banters kept pouring into my ears. Poor Sakura? No, that was an understatement. I was being harassed, humiliated, and talked about behind my back on the first day off school. And to top it off, no one really knew me.

Naruto was hearing all of this as well. His eyes had a fire in them; his body was tense and his knuckles were white from his fist being clenched too long. That dam of emotions broke and he did the only thing a boy could think of doing when trying to comfort a girl other than giving her a big hug. He yelled at the problem.

"Now all of you shut up and listen! Sakura is the nicest person I have ever met and doesn't deserve all of the comments being made about her. No, she doesn't belong in a circus; she belongs on the cover of some highly famous swimsuit model magazine. Who the hell cares if she flirts with me or anyone else? Are you her mother? Unless you are screwed up in any way, then the answer is no! Hell, I still don't know how that would work! And if any of you people so much as lay a finger on her, you will regret it. Me, Sasuke, and all of her other friends will always stand by her. Don't forget that! You all are just jealous cause she is beautiful, smart, and a great friend and all of you people found out today that you are worthless assholes and will never be equal to Sakura!"

Naruto then gave a small nod and a "hmph" to the shocked people in the hall and took my hand. A smile lit up his face and removed any trace of remaining anger. His impossibly blue eyes found mine and I was drowning in them. My body reacted on its own when he said, "Come on, Sakura. Don't want to be late." I numbly followed, my confusing thoughts bouncing around in my head like bouncy balls.

It wasn't until we were in Itachi's classroom and seated in the back when I broke free from my paralysis and spoke.

"What the hell was that?" I barely managed to whisper out.

An almost unnoticeable rosy tint covered his cheeks. He looked embarrassed and his hand came up to scratch the back of his head. He avoided my eyes and said, "Well, their comments were getting on my nerves. You don't deserve what they were saying and what they were saying was the complete opposite, anyways." He turned to look me right in the eyes, face serious and determined. "I am your friend and I promise I will never let anything happen to you. You can come to me for anything; I will always be there for you, no matter what."

My face heated up and I was speechless. Thankfully the teacher came in and I turned to face the front of the classroom. Ino was right; Sasuke did have a sexy brother. The moment Itachi walked in the classroom, all conversations stopped. Girls had hearts in their eyes and were practically drooling on their desks. Itachi had a face the gods would die for. Long, flowing black hair and stern crimson eyes that seemed arrogant and full of pride. His face had two tear troughs and skin slightly darker than his brothers. Good looks must run in the Uchiha family.

"For this class you will catch up on homework, study, or talk. Normally I would not allow this class such freedoms, but I would hope that I could trust you all to behave properly. With that said, go ahead. This class period will be over at 1:25."

He then sat on the teacher's chair, picked up a book, and began reading. I was incredibly surprised. Is that all the instruction they give us? He just told us to do basically whatever we want.

I was snapped out of my confusion when Naruto touched my hand with a mischievous grin. He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "Want to get out of here?" I was confused even further, but nodded my head. He kept talking, "When I give thee sign, we will stealthily bolt out of the door. But you have to be careful. If you don't make a sound, we won't get caught." A look of bewilderment came across my face. How…?

A small group of girls were crowding around Itachi's desk and I heard several failed-attempted flirts and multiple squeals. The crowd around his desk was so thick that… he couldn't see past them and he couldn't see the door at all.

As pieces of the puzzle fit into my head, the same mischievous smile came across my face. _Nice thinking, Naruto. _I thought as I gave him a slight nod of the head to indicate that I understood.

He stood up and went to the tissue box on the small table that was near the door. He pretended to blow his nose while sneaking glances to the teacher's desk. The group around his desk has squeezed in even tighter (if that is even possible) and allowed no sight of Itachi. I glanced back at Naruto who gave me a quick wink (the signal) and I stealthily got up from my chair and headed over to him. He did a quick search to see if anyone was looking and opened the door wide enough for both of us to slip through.

My heart was pounding in my throat.

_What if I get caught?_

_You won't; trust Naruto._

_But I could get detention?_

_Would that really stop you? God damn it! Just go!_

My inner pep talk energized me and I followed Naruto out the door and into the empty hallway. We moved silently down the hallway and out the double doors. Sunlight blinded me and crisp, fresh air surged through my lungs. The courtyard left me breathless again. This time, no people were littered around it and it was as silent as can be.

I gave Naruto a genuine smile and breathed out a "Thank you." The classrooms were like a prison; keeping me captive inside on such a nice day and the air thick with sweat caused by boredom and frustration.

"We have this whole place to ourselves for about 35 minutes. Do you have a specific place you want to go?"

I shook my head and Naruto beamed at me. He grabbed my hand and a small blush took place. I hoped he thought it was from the heat outside.

"When this school had open house, I wandered around campus and came across this amazing spot surrounded by trees. I don't think anybody knows about. Would you like to see it?"

I felt a little strange going to a secluded spot, alone, with a boy I just met today. But all of that was forgotten when we got to the spot. We walked through a similar looking grove of trees like at the lunch area, but the path was longer. The trees surrounded us on both sides and flowers were sprouting off of some trees. When the path cleared into the clearing, I felt my mouth drop open.

A pond of clear water was in the center of the clearing and was filled with fish of all kinds. Logs were set out, as if they were benches. The ground was covered with colorful flowers and the trees surrounding gave off autumn-tinted leaves. The air was filled with the smell of millions of flowers and the wind swirled around me, almost pressing me forward. Naruto led me close to the rim of the pond and sat down. I sat next to him and copied him when he laid on his back.

"This reminds me of when my parents used to take me to the park when I was younger. We would have picnics by the water and after went out for ice cream." Naruto said unexpectedly.

"You don't do that now? This place seems to have many beautiful sights."

"No… not anymore. They died a while ago." He choked out, throat thick with unshed tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how you feel. Mine died, as well, when I was seven." I told him, trying to comfort him.

And we stayed like that, sharing stories of our late parents and reminiscing old times. My heart was losing one of its walls that I carefully built. I was warming up toward Naruto, and I don't know if it's a good thing or not.

* * *

><p>Naruto stopped at his locker to get his P.E. clothes and we stopped at mine, too. As we made our way toward the gym, Ino joined us somewhere along the way. She told us the rest of the group was already there and waiting for us.<p>

As I changed out in the tiny bathroom stall, I kept remembering all of what Naruto told me. I felt as though we were somewhat alike. Both of our parents died at a young age, we both have been through foster homes (I learned this when we were reminiscing), and we both live with foster parents that don't really hive a shit about us.

My chain of thoughts broke as I headed out into the gym and a green blur came toward me.

"Hello there, youthful student! My name is Maito Gai, but you could just call me Gai! Hurry! We are about to start the youthful chat about what wonderful things we will be doing in this class." The green blur told me. My vision focused after a few moments (to my horror) and I saw a grown man, around the age of 30, wearing a green spandex suit. I am surprised my eyes didn't catch on fire that moment.

_Is this even allowed in the dress code? Is he really allowed to wear a _spandex _suit to school, and not to mention it is horribly out of fashion, clashes with his horrifying bowl haircut, and a little too tight in some areas? And I have to take a class with _this_ thing as a teacher the whole year? Oh just kill me now, kill me now, kill me now…_

The whole class, I could tell, was with me, except for one guy. A kid about my age who looked eerily similar was cheering the teacher on every few seconds. Many sentences with the word "youthful" were ringing throughout the gym and by the time the class was over, my eyes were twitching.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata changed out and escorted me to art. Now, I have never been good at art. If you tell me to a person, you get a stick figure. If you tell me to dram a sun, you get a badly drawn circle with lines coming out of it and a smiley face in the center. If you tell me to draw a bird, you get a flying M. If you tell me—well, you get the point. I can't draw even if it saved my life. The moment I walked through the art door, all the color drained from my face. On the board was a note from the teacher, telling us to pick a partner and do a portrait of him/her. The teacher was running a little late and he would be there soon.

Hinata, who was sitting next to me, paired up with me. I sat in the stool for an uncomfortable 30 minutes, only being allowed to stare straight ahead. After that agonizingly long time, Hinata turned her sketchpad towards me and I gasped. I never would have guessed that Hinata is insanely talented.

The head staring back at me hide a head full of pink locks in soft waves, jade eyes, and a big forehead. Full lips and delicate porcelain skin also graced this work of art. "It's beautiful," I said quietly and smiled at Hinata.

"Indeed it is. Maybe you have a future as an artist, un," a deep voice stated behind me. I turned my head only to find an Ino look-alike behind me. He had the same style of hair, but slightly darker, and a strange machine covering one of his eyes. I stared at him even after he left to look at another group and only looked away when class was over. It freaked me out how similar he and Ino looked.

I grabbed my stuff out of my locker and headed to my friends (it sends warm tingles throughout my whole body to know that I made friends on the first day, and really nice ones at that) who were gathered around the same lunch table as they were in the morning. I said goodbye and turned down the polite offers of a ride and to be walked home. After all, I only live 1 freaking mile away.

On my way home, I thought about my lengthy day of school. Certain students were nice while others bitchy. I knew I could count on Naruto for help and that the girls were there for me. Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba were somewhere between the neutral friend zone and the friend zone. I didn't really have time to talk to them today. Sasuke I still had yet to decide on. He seemed interesting and I wanted to get to know him more before I made a decision on his friend status. The classes were ok and boring as they were supposed to be. The thing that creeps me out the most are the teachers. One was reading porn in class, one had a strange obsession with snakes, one had a major fan girl issue, another was a spandex monster sent from Workout Land, and the last one was a male who mimicked a female girl.

As I arrived home, I decided that I have seen enough horror for one day and deserve a well-worked-for rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew... done. This, I have to say, was my longest chapter so far. How you enjoyed it as much as I did and pretty pretty please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Sorry I took so long but I've been busy and I think this story is going downhill fast TT_TT Honestly, I am surprised if you read this story. That's how bad it is. But on other terms... My birthday is tomorrow! YAY! And my birthday gift to you guys would be a new story I was working on. I'm trying out different types of writing so it might be diverse... a lot. But, enjoy this story! :D**

* * *

><p>The weeks flew by. Day after day was the same routine: In social studies, English, and literature I zoned out Kakashi, in science Sasuke always sat next to me and that earned me multiple glares (on occasion we passed notes back and forth), in math I tried to pay attention because I'd be screwed if I failed another class, during the free period Naruto and I always snuck out to go to our secret place and share secrets about ourselves, P.E. was full of jogging and talking, and in art I always was yelled at by the teacher to not put a face on the sun because is there a face on the sun in real life? No.<p>

The walls around my heart were slowly crumbling and fading all because of the new people in my life. Ino was always there for me, in good times and bad. She had seen me in my best and at my worst. Tenten and Hinata were comforting and loving and always knew just the right thing to say. Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba were there for me when I needed a guy to talk to and told me jokes to cheer me up whenever I felt down.

Sasuke and Naruto were a different story. They felt like brothers to me, and occasionally something more.

Sasuke had my back whenever his annoying fan girls tried to gang up on me. Also, one science class where we were outside in groups gathering facts about where certain animals lived, he told me his parents died when he was young. I had stopped and looked at him, mouth open. Emotions bombarded me at once. Sadness, compassion, sympathy, and a connection to him surrounded my heart and brought down my walls even further. I instantly hugged him. I could read the shock in his eyes, but after I shared my sympathy with him and told him that mine also died, I saw that he felt the same connection.

Naruto would continue to take me to our secret place and we would either share stories or just simply relax side-by-side watching clouds. A connection also sparked between us. I could be myself around him. Silence between us was comfortable and nothing seemed forced. Our conversations and reactions were automatic and we respected each other's boundaries.

Before and after classes one or both boys escort my to my next class, whether they have it or not. We shared stories if anything interesting happened in that class and just enjoyed each other's company. A few times at lunch I caught them staring at me with a strange look in their eyes. Naruto would just grin and then talk to someone else, and Sasuke would continue to stare until I felt insecure enough to look away. Later that day, I couldn't get the look out of my head. A light bulb went off in my head and I realized what it was. _Understanding. Compassion. Love. _It was the look of someone who felt like they were the same as that person.

And the funny thing is, I feel the same way.

Every look that they give me I feel what they feel. Complete understanding, unbreakable friendship, and undeniable trust.

I also experimented with the strange tingles in my arm. One afternoon I was sitting on my bed with my legs crossed. My window was open and the calming sound of birds chirping and waves crashing against the shore drifted through. I concentrated like I had in Kakashi's room and in no time the tingles started. It spread up my arm and to the rest of my body. It was uncomfortable, but I kept my eyes shut and focused even harder. After about five minutes, I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror in front of my bed.

I felt my face go into a frown…but I didn't see it. The mirror only reflected my bed, and not me. I held my arms in front of me and gasped out loud.

They weren't there. Nothing was. I started hyperventilating. _What the hell? What am I? Am I invisible? Oh crap, what if they never grow back? What if I am stuck like this forever and nobody ever finds me? _My hyperventilating got worse._ Everyone would think I am dead! Shit! I still have things to do in life like get married, move away, and—_

I blacked out. When I came to I bolted up in bed. Sweat was pouring off me and I felt like I had just run a marathon. There in the mirror was my, but at the same time, not me. My familiar hair was there along with my pale skin and delicate features. The eyes are what haunted me. They were still the same jade green color, but they looked older and wiser. My body felt different too. My muscles felt as if tons of energy coursed through them and my senses felt like someone turned them on overdrive. I could see more clearly, smell the stench of dirty clothes in my room, and hear small insects outside chirping.

I heard the door open and close downstairs and heard bags being put on the table and smelled the scent of fast food coming through the door. I heard Mai yell up, "Sakura, your dinner is on the counter!" It sounded like she was yelling as loud as she could right in my ear instead of her usual semi-quieter shout.

My automatic response was to swing my feet off my bed and hustle my ass downstairs. I thanked the retreating back of Mai, who disappeared into her study to undoubtedly work on one of her cases.

I sat at the table with my feet swinging in the air like a child. I took my greasy hamburger out of the bag and sighed. I told Mai so many times that I hate greasy food, yet she still thinks it makes a satisfying meal. My stomach let out an enormous growl and I felt my face go red with the loudness of it. I guess whatever I did in my bedroom made me work up a big appetite. Against my better judgment, I wolfed down the food and quieted my stomach for a moment.

I trudged back up the stairs and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was Monday and I had a feeling about tomorrow. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it also wasn't a good feeling. It was a feeling like something was going to happen tomorrow that would change my life, but my actions would determine if it was for better or worse. I had felt this feeling once. I felt it on the night I went to sleep before the fire.

* * *

><p>I woke the next day and did my whole get-ready-for-school routine. I arrived at school around eight and had a lot of minutes to kill. The group was in their normal spot: sitting on the lunch tables and getting evil looks from teachers. I snuck up behind Ino while she was babbling about the mall, and covered her eyes with my hand. In a deep voice (which is hard for me, let me tell you!), I said, "Hand over the piece of gum and no one gets hurt."<p>

"Sheesh, Sakura! You scared me." Ino said, laughing and handing me a piece of gum. "Thank you very much," I said, popping the piece into my mouth and sitting on an open seat near Naruto. "Sakura!" He yelled in my ear and hugged me. I couldn't help but smile. He sure did know how to brighten my day.

"Well, as I was saying before Sakura so rudely interrupted me," Ino said and winked at me, "we are all good for this weekend?" "What's this weekend?" I asked.

Ino got a mischievous glint in her eye and said, "Shopping!" The guys and Tenten groaned, while Hinata and Ino were practically bouncing in their seats. "So, Saturday around lunch?" Everyone agreed, though some were more enthusiastic about it than others.

The warning bell rang, and we all scattered off to our lockers. I was the quickest and grabbed my corner desk. Sasuke filled in next to me and Naruto glared at him while he took the desk in front of mine.

Kakashi was at the board writing today's assignment. He turned around and said, "Ok, class. Today we're going to talk—." His voice died down as he looked at Sasuke, Naruto, and me. As he continued to stare as if he'd seen a ghost, several other students turned back to stare, also. I was starting to feel self-conscious when he slightly shook his head and continued, "Sorry, I just lost my train of thoughts. Now, where was I? Oh, yes! Can anybody tell me the difference between World War I and World War II?"

Class resumed on like normal, except for the occasional glance in our direction. The bell finally rang and all of the students jumped from their seats. "Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto could you three please stay? I want to talk to you." The whole group exchanged confused glances. "Um, sure." Naruto answered.

The rest of the students all filed out, leaving us in awkward silence with our teacher. "How old are you guys?" Kakashi suddenly asked. "Fourteen or fifteen? Or maybe sixteen?" Similar looks of horror/disgust spreads over our faces. _I knew he was a pervert, but this is too far._ Seeing our expressions, he backpedals. "No! I didn't mean it like that! See the thing is—." He cuts of and mulls over his thoughts.

Patience is now at 80%.

"Well have you… umm…"

Patience: 65%.

"I mean…"

Patience is dropping rapidly! Mayday! 43%

Kakashi sighed in frustration and I took a glance at the clock. 2 minutes until the next bell and I still had to go to my locker.

Patience at 20%. My foot started tapping and I crossed my arms.

"Do you guys…"

Dear god… SHE'S GOING TO BLOW! 0%

"Goddamn it, you old geezer! Find a damn speech therapist and learn to just spit out whatever you have to say." I said crossly. Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly at me and said, "Language, Miss Haruno."

"English, unlike you," I retorted. "May you _please_ continue?"

A look of smugness went into his eyes. "Actually, I would like to see you three at lunch." Oh he just loves to annoy me huh? All three of us hustled out of there after giving him annoyed glares and hurried to our lockers. I was still fuming as I walked into science late and sat by Sasuke who was a lucky butt that his locker is closer to the science room.

"Nice of you to join us, Sakura," Orochimaru said creepily. "My pleasure," I mumbled. Sasuke and I both knew what Orochimaru was teaching today, so we passed notes the whole time. He said that he didn't know what Kakashi might want with us and neither does Naruto. It might be some extra assignment for all we know.

I caught the girls up with what happened during third period. Whenever Kakashi turned and glanced at me, I gave him the evil eye, stink eye, and whatever mean look I could possibly give._ He better not take up all of my lunch just to say one sentence_, I thought.

* * *

><p>The trio of Sasuke, Naruto, and I ended up back at Kakashi's classroom. He ushered us inside, saying, "This won't take long." "It better not," I murmured, leaning on a desk in the middle of the room.<p>

"Have you guys ever felt like you were special?" He asked us.

"No. Can we go now? I'm starving," Naruto said in an annoyed tone. Good, it's not just me.

"No. Take this seriously. Have you guys been able to do certain things since you turned fifteen? Anything unnatural?" I didn't say anything, only shifted my weight. Naruto and Sasuke did the same. Kakashi smiled as if he won something.

"Naruto, on your fifteenth birthday, did anything happen?" Kakashi asked in an interrogating tone.

"I got a present of socks and I swam in a lake." "And…"Kakashi prompted. "And I never got wet and I thought I saw a person who looked exactly like me," Naruto said quietly. My eyes narrowed in thought and I heard Kakashi ask Sasuke the same question.

"I could lift heavy things easily," was all Sasuke revealed.

"And you, Sakura?"

_What the hell is this? Group therapy time?_ I sighed and said, "My arm fell asleep while I was sitting on the dock. Earlier this week I felt the same sensation and my arm disappeared for a few moments." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto and Sasuke looking at me.

"There are other people like you guys. Special people. There is a group of people called the Five Nations. They have abilities like you guys and use it to fight groups of evil."

"Groups of evil? Really? Do you know how stupid that sounds? This is real life, not some made up superhero story," I said, not wanting to believe any of it.

"I thought you guys might not believe me, so I have a few things to say that might convince you. Let's start with your families. Did you know that you are all orphans?" I was shocked at this. I knew about Naruto, but Sasuke? "Yes, I know about them. Sasuke and Sakura have unfortunately seen their parents when they were being murdered, but Naruto, you just thought it was an accident with the brakes right? Well it wasn't. All of your parents have been targeted and eliminated by the same evil group that is targeting people like us. Also, I talked about powers. From what I heard so far, Naruto you can produce clones and are in touch with the elements. Sasuke you have super strength. Sakura can turn invisible, but only for a limited amount of time. Our types usually have two abilities, so you two need to still find out your second." Kakashi said, gesturing to Sasuke and me. "Now, as for me, I can shape shift into animals and can use telepathy in a certain range." The disbelieving looks on our faces made him sigh. _Does this help?_ A voice asked, but nobody had moved his or her mouth.

_Shit. What did I get myself into?_

We were all listening intently, finally believing what he had to say and he looked pleased. "Our types of people are also faster and stronger than the human race. We heal faster, have stronger senses and pronounced survival instincts. And the only reason I knew you guys were the same was because we also attract each other. There is an internal light that only we can see inside us."

"Why can't we see it?" Sasuke asked. "Because you guys are not trained enough. And that brings me to my second point. If you join the Five Nations organization, we will train you. We can help you control your powers and develop them, and we will offer protection from whoever is hunting us down. The only catch is that we train you to fight for humans and against the evil that is slowly cutting our numbers down. What do you say?"

"How do we even know this organization is real?" Naruto asked in a suspicious tone.

"I could take you to meet the director Friday, if you want. I have told her about you and she is interested in meeting you."

"Can we think about it?" I ask, not wanting to make a decision under pressure. "Of course. Can I have your answers by Thursday at the latest?"

We all say yes and he excuses us for lunch, but not before telling us not to tell anyone. I stand in the empty hallway with the boys, stunned. I don't know what to think. I was lost in my thoughts; until Naruto gives Sasuke a small push on the shoulder and grabs my hand. He pulls me along while Sasuke follows. We all end up in our special eating place and are instantly swarmed by Ino.

"What did he want? Are you guys in trouble? What did you do? Are you hungry? I have Oreos." I took a cookie from her hand and say the first lie that comes to my head., "No, we are not in trouble. He just wants us to stay behind for extra schoolwork on Friday."

"Damn. That blows." Tenten said. We all nodded our head in agreement and it was quiet for a few moments. Thankfully, the bell rang. As everyone was getting up, I said, "You know what guys… I think I'm just going to head home. I think I'm starting to come down with a cold or something."

Ino hugged me and said, "Feel better. You will be here tomorrow, right?" I nodded and headed to my locker to get my things. I just got off school campus when a cold hand on my shoulder startled me. I jumped and reflexively swung around in a right hand punch. I stopped short of Sasuke's face, heart still racing. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! You snuck up on me and scared me and I… Jeez I'm so so sorry!"

By this time I was making and even bigger fool of myself, and Sasuke even started chuckling at me.

"C'mon, let's start walking before we get caught," he stated and tugged my along. I noticed his backpack and asked, "You're going home to?"

"Yea, this day is to weird for me." He replied.

We walked in silence for about a minute, absorbed in our own thoughts. I broke the silence. "Do you believe him?"

Sasuke was silent for a few moments and said, "I do. For so long I wondered if I was the only one who was different and now I'm so relieved to find out there are multiple others like me."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?"

"There were killed when I was five. I never saw the face of who killed them, but I saw him kill them. He used swords and…"

His voice trailed off. I felt really bad for asking him that personal detail and didn't think about the consequences of what I did next. I hugged him. He went rigid in my arms, but slowly put his arms around me. "I'm sorry," I whispered into his shirt.

I let go and we started walking like nothing happened. "What happened to yours?" He asked.

Floods of memories flashed through my brain. "The killer had been planning to kill or kidnap me and when he got to my house, he couldn't find me. He tried to get information out of my mom, but when he knew she wasn't going to say anything, he shot her," I said in a choked voice.

Sasuke grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry."

We were coming up near my house's street. I let go of his hand (sadly) and told him, "This is my street. See you tomorrow?"

He nodded and we said our goodbyes. I was not looking forward to tomorrow, or Thursday, or even Friday for that matter. Ugh. Why is life so complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I just met you...<strong>

**and this is crazy, but**

**Review, maybe?**

**Haha thanks 3**


End file.
